Two Hearts One Life
by Aka Fuyu
Summary: Short one shot for Sesshomaru and Rin.


_Just a short one shot story/fic about Sesshomaru and Rin from Inuyasha!_

_First time writing about these two and doing a one shot! Hope it's enjoyed! :3_

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own the characters._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! You can't die! How could you be so stupid!" 17-year-old Rin trembled, as she held her lord's hand, tightly in her grasp. How had it gotten so bad-to the point of death for him. The silver haired man lied there, against the tree. Blood on his face and a gash on him opened shirt chest. Rin looked up at the tree that allowed Sesshomaru to rest. It was _their_ tree. The tree she had found Lord Sesshomaru laying under, when she first lied her young human eyes on him. What a journey they had already been though. She had stayed with him for so long now, already 13 summers had passed, and she intended to spend the rest of her short lived human life with her lord. Now it was all crumbling away! He had been injured badly, attacked, outnumbered. How could he have let himself get injured so badly? Rin couldn't understand it.

Rin's brown eyes were hidden by streams of tears as she sobbed next to her dying Lord.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! Don't give up! I know your stronger then this!" She screamed, becoming anger. How could he just give up like that? He was far beyond weak, they both knew it. The man, covered in blood, moved slightly, turning his head from her, his silver hair shuffling slightly. His Mokomoko moved, seeming to wrap it's self more around its owner.

"_Rin I told you not to waste time on me, leave now and forget me. I have my path and it does not concern you anymore."_ His words where only a slight whisper above the autumn wind blowing.

Rin couldn't believe what he had said. She glared at him. "How can you say that, with all that we've been though!! How-!" She couldn't even fine the rest of the words.

"_You don't understand young one, you never will.."_ His lips leaving behind a small smile.

Rin dropped his hand grabbing onto his Mokomoko tightly. "Lord Sesshomaru you're the only person I have! I can't lose you!" She paused as more sobs and tears rose, then whispered. "I don't want to be alone again." Rin buried her face in his Mokomoko, refusing to look into his gold eyes. Rin felt slight movement, then a brush against her black hair. She peered up to see he had raised his hand to her face, lightly running his fingers down her pail cheek.

"_Rin…it's because I care for you, that you must leave me to my faith. I could not bear to lose you, or have anything happen to you, because of my wrong mistakes."_ He stated.

Rin felt hot, fresh tears once more. As they feel, he swept over her cheek, clearing them.

"Sesshomaru-Sama I-please I don't want to leave you, I can't because I care to much, because I love you." Rin spoke the words softly taking his hand in hers again, squeezing it tightly, never wanting to let go.

"_Rin you've only just begun your life, do not waist it on me. Leave me, live the rest of your human life."_ He couldn't face her fragile expression, turning his head once again from her. Rin reached her other arm across his bare upper body, extending her hand to his face.

"I love you Sesshomaru-Sama, no matter what you say, I will always be by your side, though anything that happens." The young black haired girl leaded up closer to his face, her check red from her saddened tears.

Her lord, moving a stray strand of hair from the girls face, gently touched her check once again as his golden eyes meet her innocent brown eyes.

"_You will always be mine Rin."_ He pulled her head in, touching her soft rose lips to his pail cold lips.

"_Rin it's time for us to leave, we have little time before dark to get to our destination."_ Rin opened her eyes to meet a tall figure, with long silver hair staring down at her. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Lord Sesshomaru!-Oh of course!" Rin rose, finding herself under the tall oak tree she had found Lord Sesshomaru under during their first meeting. Had she fallen asleep. It seemed to real to be a ream though. Rin stared up at Sesshomaru, examining him.

"Sesshomaru-Sama…." Rin paused, as his puzzled look meet her face. "I'm ready, we can leave now!" She gave him a warm smile, then started ahead of him, leaving space between them. He watched her walked away, his eyes followed her, with a smiled on his lips. _"You shall always be mine Rin, for I couldn't help but fall in love with a human."_

* * *

_Review, tell me what you think! Please and thanks!! _


End file.
